


Sylveon

by Jstal



Category: Stupid Short Eevee Comic - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, SSEC, Screw harmony all the homies hate her, Stupid Short Eevee Comic, Trans Female Character, Trans female Sora, dead naming, drabble thing, hc that dusk changed his name too so sora wouldnt feel lonely, i love her she deserves the world, no beta we die like men, please i just wanna write about trans sora, ssec discord hello, trans struggles, yes im projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jstal/pseuds/Jstal
Summary: She wanted to be a sylveon.She wanted to be Sora.
Relationships: Sora/Dusk
Kudos: 3





	Sylveon

**Author's Note:**

> TRANS SORA.....

_"Boys can't be sylveons, Sky."_

Mothers' words rang in her ears as she trudged to the next box. Her soft brown ears pinned against her skull as the pink bell jingled as she walked. Of course Mother would've said that, she wouldn't understand how Sora felt. Typical. Just typical. Sora sat down in some grass, her blue eyes stared down at her paws. She curled her fluffy tail around her lithe form, almost missing the approaching footsteps. 

"Sora!" Dusk shouted, his pawsteps thudded towards her, screeching to a halt once he was a few paw lengths away from her. His yellow eyes brighter than the stars the two saw in the pc. She glanced up and gave him a weak smile. 

"Hey, Dusk," she faltered, shuffling her paws around. "What're... what're you up to?" She glanced to the dark-furred eevee, avoiding his concerned gaze. The bell he wore, a dark blue, jingled as he moved closer. 

"I was gonna ask ya the same question!" He sat down, his ears perking. "What's up? Why're you sitting out here alone- I thought you were with Mother?" The unspoken question of _did something happen_ hung heavy in the air, and Sora shrunk away from his gaze. She didn't want to answer, she didn't want to tell him how Mother had denied her of her new name, how she hadn't even hesitated before saying how she'd never be a sylveon. _As much as you want to be a girl; you're not._

"Did she say something to you?" His yellow eyes seemed to glow in the shade of the tree, one of the most tell-tale signs that the eevee had gotten angry; that, and how his teeth barred, how his tail went still, how his ears pinned behind his head, and how his neck fur fluffed up. Sora grimaced, guilt welling up in her gut. She didn't want to cause something because of her feelings. That's the last thing she wanted to do.

"It's fine, Dusk, besides, espeons are kind of cool..." She shrunk in her fur, avoiding his blazing gaze. She was never one to want to feed the ignited fire, she would rather snuff it out. "It doesn't matter that I won't be a sylveon, I- I don't mind!" That, was the worst lie Sora ever told. 

She wanted to be a sylveon more than anything, she wanted to stare at herself in the ponds and rivers and see a beautiful pokémon, a pokémon with bows and ribbons, and pink, blue and white markings..! She wanted to hold Dusk and everyone else with the ribbons and never let go! 

She hadn't even realized her eyes were watering until she felt Dusk press himself into her fur. Something in her nearly snapped in half as she buried her face into his neck fur, a sob escaped her throat as she clung to Dusk, not daring to let go. "'s not fair," she mumbled into his fur. "'s not fair. I wanna be a sylveon- not just some espeon!" 

"And if you end up evolving into one in the end, Sora, you'll never be just _some espeon,_ I love you too much for you to be just some espeon!" Dusk silenced Sora's heartbreaking sobs, he could hear her hiccup and take a shaky breath every here and there, he sat on his haunches and moved his paws to her face, making her look him in the eyes. "No matter what you evolve into, Sora, I'll love you!" 

"You-" _hic_ "you will?" Her blue eyes shimmered with emotion, tear streaks unmistakable against her soft brown fur color. 

"A million times yes!" Dusk's fur fluffed up, his ears shot straight up. "You're never just some eevee, nor will you ever be just some 'mon to me! Who gives a muk about what Mother thinks? She's just old and smelly." 

"I," Sora breathily laughed. "I thought we moved past calling Mother old and smelly." 

"Some thing never change, Sora! Now c'mon-! Blizz wanted to show us something cool he found in one of the boxes!" His tail fluffed up, waving around without much caution. His yellow eyes seemed to sparkle with joy as he bounced around, soothe bell jingling loudly as he led Sora out of the box and to the one with the two twin sets. "I think Flame and Bolt were doing something, but I'm never all that sure- oh! I think Vay wanted to try swimming again."

"You mean runty Vay? He wants to try _swimming_ again?" Sora paused, her ears twitching. "He's so small though!"

"That's what _I_ said, but apparently since he's 'supposed to evolve into a vaporeon, he wants to start off early," Dusk shrugged, waving his paw as he spoke. "Bolt watches over him when he swims so he'll _probably_ be fine if he goes out too far." 

"You guys are terrible!" Sora giggled, bounding up next to Dusk, keeping by his side. Her mind was quiet, no longer hovering over Mother's words, she had Dusk, and Dusk was all she needed for now. 


End file.
